Melting Snow
by CourageousWriter100
Summary: Elsa used to play music and sing, but all that stopped after a night out with friends. Jack is the outcast in the school, but most people don't know his talent of art until Elsa discovers it. Elsa wants to hide but Jack wants to run. When these two meet, both need to heal, both need something to hold on to and both slowly fall in love.


**Authors Note:**

Well Y'all it's been a while and I thought it was time to write something a little more mature. I will say that this story is based on personal accounts so please keep all of you're negativity away. I read a book during the summer that inspired me to write this, but I thought and thought and thought about the story I felt that I should somehow get this idea out. I will tell you though, writing this first chapter wasn't easy and please don't report me. I own nothing and I have read MUCH worst on here.

What this story is going to turn into, is you are going to see how a victim can be the blame of anything and how scary it is to show proof. Don't you guys worry though there are happy outcomes for each character. This book is for mature audiences only. There is going to be language through out and a few sex scenes here and there. (No BDSM or anything like that)

What this story really looks into is everyone can heal, and with healing comes surprises and that love can conquer the darkest parts of our past. If you would like to know what stories inspried me to write this are:

 _Faking Normal_

 _Some Boys_

 _Beautiful_

These are stories about rape victims and how they fought hard to get the justice they deserve, how no one believed in the beginning, how strong they had to be and how that one person came along, helped them out, gave them support and loved them. I recently married a guy who has healed all my scars, helped me out and has supported me. Thank you.

 **If you or someone you know has been convicted of rape please know:**

It is NOT your fault for what happened.

There is help out there for you. There are people around you that will believe you and you can get help.

Please remember, you are loved.

Thank you.

* * *

 _Mel_ _tin_ _g Sn_ _ow_

 _She_ _wants_ _to_ _run,_ _he_ _wants_ _to_ _hide_

* * *

 _Chapter 1-Elsa_

 _The Night it all Changed_

 _The last day of summer, is what everyone deems Friday night as. My phone was already blowing up on where am I and that there is a party going on, so I should hurry up and get ready. If there is one thing about being a girl, it's the fact that hair takes the most time. I love doing my hair and I love the feel of my hair but I will not love anything more than music._

 _After pulling my hair up into a messy bun, I walk down the hallway to Anna's room. I knock and open the door to see she's sitting at her desk holding a letter. She looks up at me as if she wants to cry but doesn't know what to say._

 _"You okay?" I ask with a concern in my voice_

 _She puts the letter down and sniffs_ "Yeah I'm fine just reading something before school starts." _She looks out her window._

 _"Okay…anyway there's a party going on at Merida's, parents out of town and everything. Everyone is going to be there, why not come with me? Kristoff will be there."_

 _She straightens up and looks right at me_ "You know I don't feel like going out right now and if you see Kristoff please tell him fuck you." _She pushes me out of her room and slams the door in my face._

 _"You could have just said NO!"I say and storm off._

 _Rapunzel waited for me outside the doors and ran up to hug me. Her brown hair was starting to grow past her shoulders again. Her green eyes popped every time she smiled._

 _"Growing the hair out again? I ask with a smirk_

"Eugene was missing the length of it plus it was starting to feel light on my shoulders, so I thought why not grow it out again, but I swear no more hair touching the floor." _We both laugh and head up the stairs._

 _Music blasting from every corner of the house, beer being poured into cups, and every yelling from the top of their lungs. I follow Rapunzel all the way to the pool area where it seems to be packed with seniors from my grade. I look around for Hans, knowing he promised he'd be here and look for Kristoff as well, who knows maybe Anna will lighten up._

 _I pull my phone out and text her:_

 _Get over yourself and come have a good time, besides if you and Kristoff broke up, no better way than to search out the right guy here, some are pretty cute._

 _I hit send and put my phone on silent and look up again for Hans. When I feel a light touch come upon my back, I turn and there he is. Killer smile, hot face and to think he's all mine. He touches my hair and pulls my face to his where our lips touch. I pull myself closer to him as we deepen out kiss._

"Get a room!" _Merida shouts from the hot tub, her curls all balled up by her face._

 _"No I think its entertainment for everyone else." I say with a chuckle._

"I got you a drink." _Hans says as he pushes one into my hands._ "Take it slow though, it's may look like lemonade but we snuck vodka in it."

 _"I'm not an idiot Hans, I knew people were drinking when I entered the house." I say with a laugh and take a sip. "Where's Kristoff?" I ask as I take another sip._

"He'll be coming later, he was going to stop and talk to some chick." _I nearly choke on my drink._

 _"Some chick?" Hans goes pale and looks right at me. "He's cheating"_

 _I start to walk off but Hans grabs my arm and yanks me back._ "Don't walk off until you know the truth Elsa dear." _He says as he grabs someone's drink and fills mine again._ "He's trying to get another girl off his back so Anna can stop worrying. Doesn't Anna talk to you about any of this?" _Now I look confused buy take another sip._

 _"Well if that's the case, I'll just wait here for both of them to show up." I grab another cup and poor what's left into mine. "Anna's being a party pooper, she'll get over it and be her annoying and enthusiastic self, when Kristoff starts to drool all over her again." I take another swing._

"Slow down babe" _Hans says as he takes a sip from his cup._

 _The party starts to hit up once the music gets louder and everyone is drinking themselves onto the dance floor. Hans has to hold me up, just so then I won't fall over while dancing. I look and see Rapunzel and Eugene are making out hard core in a corner, Merida is grinding hard on someone and I am just dancing by Hans as he kisses and nips at my neck._

 _I found another cup and gulp the whole thing down. I drop it and hold my hand to my face._ Well that was stupid. _I think to myself. I look at Hans and see he isn't too far gone, at least yet. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." I say._

 _I wobble myself down the hallway. Bodies falling all over the place, people laughing and yelling in my face. I head up the stairs where it's calm. I open the door to the bathroom and out it all comes into the toilet. I puke and puke and puke, feeling my throat go raw, and my head pounding even more._

 _I turn and the sink on and try and gulp down water when I hear the bathroom door shut and lock. I turn around and see its Hans. I laugh a little, feeling the dankness taking me in. "You scared me." I say. As I put my arms around his neck._

 _He starts to kiss me fiercely with force. I don't pull away, feeling the power of his lips on mine. We break for a few seconds to catch our breaths. "We can't." I say, I'm nearly drunk and it just wouldn't be right, ya know?"_

 _He kisses my neck, licks it up and down and then bits down, I feel him suck. I push him off of me. "Hans not like this, I want it to be special."_

 _"_ But it can be special baby" _He says as he grabs my again and pulls me close, I try and shove him off but I can't. I feel his hands go under my shirt and start rubbing my nipples._

 _"Don't" I say and try to push him off._

 _He takes my face in his hands and looks me in the eye_ "Why not Elsa!" _His stern words scare me._ "You want this, don't deny it." _He spins me around and throws me on the floor. I try to get up and open the door, but it's locked._

 _"Hans please" I beg as he gets on top of me pinning me down with his weight. I look at my phone. Put the camera up and start recording. He forces my hand up and ties them both up with belt. "STOP!" I scream. I feel tears pilling up._

 _He puts his hand over my mouth._ "We're going to fly so high baby." _He kisses my lips, but I try and escape them. He slaps me across the face and cry out for help. I hear him scream up as he puts two pills in my mouth and then he makes me wash them down with a drink. I choke and spit up what got caught in my air way but still scream for help. Tears are running down my face as he undoes my pants and cuts my blouse off._

 _"NO!" I scream as he travels down me with his mouth. I feel his fingers inside of me, pushing and pushing and pushing. Pounding me inside and out. "I said no, Hans please stop." My head starts to spin, my words feel as though they aren't reaching him._

"I don't give a fuck bitch." _He says as he crushes down on me. I feel him force himself inside of me. I feel a warmth come out on my leg and know I just lost something I will never get back._ "So tight" _He whispers in my ear as I groan and tears spilling down my face. I feel his hands come up and rub my nipples. I try and shake him off, I try and lift my legs anything, but I feel so heavy._

 _"Please stop, I don't want this." He ignores me and pounds me, I feel him go in and out, in and out, in and out. "Please stop" I beg he finally stops playing with them and covers my mouth his hands. I cry and sob as I look up at the bathroom light. I feel him pound me, go in and come back with a pound. I groan with every pound he does. His breathing starts to get heavy and he looks up at me._

"Show that video to anyone and I will kill you." _He knew the whole time. His hand tightens on my mouth and scream through it. I feel another blow to my head and everything starts to ring. I hear a bang on the door and I try and say help me, but I feel like the words aren't coming._ "It's being used" _Hans shout and I hear two people giggle and walk their down the hallway._

No, please come back, I need help. _I think. I feel him pull out and then I feel his tongue down there. "Stop." I say weakly._

 _He stands over me. Another blow to my head and this time everything is blurry and ringing._ "I hate that word "stop"." _He mimics me and then I feel the pounding again._ "No one is going to believe you." _The last words I hear_ "You're going to be a slut Elsa" _and then I black out._

 _I wake slowly and see Hans is snoozing in the bathtub. I feel sore, I feel pain and my head hurts. I look between my legs and see the blood has already dried from there. I sit straight up and remember what happened between Hans and I. I look my wrists to see they are bright red from his belt, the belt that held my hands. I start to shake, I grab my pants and look to see the tear in my shirt._

 _I run down the stairs, to my car and hop in. I start the engine and speed home as fast as I can. I run up the steps, the doors locked. Oh no I think. I look at my phone and see it's been blown up from dad and mom and one text from Anna that says "Please help me."_

Kristoff _. I think and hurry and punch in the numbers on the garage door. I run under it, swing the door open and start to call Anna's name. I ignore the soreness pulsing through my body as I run up the stairs to her room. "Kristoff I swear if you…" I open the door and take in the sight._

 _Anna's lifeless on the floor surrounded by pill bottles. I scream, my parents come running out, my mother screams and falls to the ground while my dad tries to gather her in her arms. I slide against the wall onto the floor. My mother's cries out as she crawls towards her. She swallowed a bottle of pills, but why? I hear my mom screaming at her as my dad calls the police and an ambulance. Right before school, really Anna?_

 _I should have came home and sat with my sister. I should have left that stupid party and let other people get drunk. I shouldn't have drank so much. I look again at Anna's body and start to weep. All I could think_ you try and kill yourself and I was raped. _I look at my phone and see Hans never deleted the video._

 _I head to my room and close the door. I listen to the recording, I can hear myself saying, he doesn't care. Then I hear him talking on the phone to Kristoff._

"Dude Elsa and I just fucked, it was great she enjoyed every moment of it."

"Anna and I are done."

"Bro why? You guys did it almost every night and now you're just going to drop her?"

"She's pregnant."

 _I hear a click and then I see the phone being picked up._ "If you show this to the police or anyone, I will kill you before the court hearing. Oh I didn't wear a condom either. But hey Elsa is was fun while it lasted." _The video ends._

 _I cry and cry and cry. He already told Kristoff we did it. I look at the video and put a lock on it, and make it to where only I can see it. My legs are sore, my arms are swore and my head pounds. I hear the EMTS arrive, I open my door a little and hear Anna still has a chance at life. Perhaps the baby inside of the baby inside of her does too. I shut my door and sob some more._

 _Who is going to believe me?_

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. Next chapter will be from Jack's POV. Please give me a couple weeks to update. I will spoil it a little for you and say no Anna is not dead. See you soon everyone, thanks for reading!


End file.
